HighSchool for Delinquents
by Rebirth1995
Summary: AU Orihime Inoue:Sweet, cute, and attractive. She must defeat the boss of the school in order for her to get through the rest of high school in a breeze, but she might need a little help in succeeding in it. Join her and her crazy adventures.Please read.
1. Chapter 1

"So who's next Tatsuki-chan~?"

Orihime asked as she looked up to her long time friend, with cuts and bruises on her face on the big grays eyes filled with nothing but happiness and her lips pulled up into a big tomboy,named Tatsuki, patted the young girl on her head as she said, "I think thats enough for today Orihime, your gonna end up sick if you contue like this."

"But Tatsuki- chaaaan~ in order for me to be the very best I have to get very strong." The young girl looked like she was about to cry.

"I know that , but you also have to let your body rest."

"But i'm not tired."

"I don't care wether your tired or not."

Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest and tried think of a way to get Orihime to take a break for today." What if I bought you some ice cream and you can continue tommorow?" She looked down and started to smile at the auburn haired girl who's face looked like she was about to open presents or who was aked out by the guy. "You can pick any flavor you want, too."

Orihime quickly got up from the dirt and was practically dragging Tatsuki, by the hand, to their destination, "Then let's go Tatsuki-chan. I know the best place to get ice-cream. And the people there are so nice."

Tatsuki was looking at the hand the was grabbing hers and started to blush._' I forgot she doesn't know how I feel for her... but I'd rather have that way._

Forgetting about the guys that were on the ground in a much worse state then Orihime was.

On a rooftop stood about 6 figures who were looking at the girls who were leaving from what looked like a fight. It seemed that they were interested in the girl named Orihime, who they beleived must have beaten the group of biy that were lying on the ground. Half of them wanted to go down there and challenge her but couldn't if they wanted to complete their mission.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he saw the young girl wanting to see who'd get to fight her. '_So she's the one'_ he thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's grown very think she'll remember."

Ichigo's smiled disappeared, " Who knows, let's just hope it's not to late."

"But what if she did forget us, what are you gonna do Ichigo?"

The young Kurosaki just shook his head as he thought about what he might do if that did happen. He turned to the dark-haired women and told her," I'll still protect her no matter what happens."

"Your the same as always,Baka"


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so tired._

After finishing the ice cream, that Tatsuki promised, Orihime decided to head home. Once she got there she headed straight to her bathroom, now relaxing in a nice big bathtub full of warm water. Even though Orihime lived by herself she had a very big apartment, and being the only person living there it was always quiet.

_I should get a pet._

Of course Tatsuki would visit but it wasn't the same as just living hear. The young tomboy would always try to come and visit but they both knew that if they were seen going to each others house, knowing that they practically beat everyones butt in school, some of them might want revenge and that was some thing they did not want to deal with.

When Orihime was about to get out of the tub she heard a pound against her front door. _They couldn't have found out where I lived already...right?_ Oriime thought as she wrapped the sky blue towel around her froze when she heard the banging getting louder and had a feeling that she should probably run, but another part of her was saying to not move at all.

After a while of hearing nothing but banging on the door , the young auburn haired girl opened her bathroom door slowly while peeking through the crack that grew more. When it was finally opened she quietly and slowly stpped out of her bathroom and walked towards her front door , forgetting about the state she was in, and tired to look throught peek hole she had , and nearly fell down when she saw someone was staring straight back at instead she ran into her room and locked herself inside.

Before she knew it orihime was sleeping like a wearing the towel she had on and a blanket on top of her.

_" _LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT!" Rukia yelled as she hit Ichigo in the head.

"i DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GONNA GET SCARED!"

"Why woulnd't she, I mean who wouldn't get scared?"

We'll try again tommorow." Byakuya said before turning around and walking away.

"But I don't thin I can wait anymore." Ichigo whispered bfoer glnacing at the door that he was banging at and disappearing into the night. He felt like an Idiot for scaring the last person he'd ever want that to happen. If he had just knocked like a normal person maybe he would have been able to see her again, it would've been better and less scarier for the young teenager.

_Why amI such an idiot.?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one might be about Orihime'sfight and who's it with.**

**And in case you haven't noticed, I'm just typing as I go.**

**i DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN, SO IF i TAKE FOREVER T UPDATE THEN THATS WHY.**

**i NOTICED THAT A LOT OF YOU HATED THE OTHER FIC SO APOLOGIZE I DELETED IT. i HOPE YOU WILL AT LEAST ENJOY THIS FIC. iF IT IS LIKE ANY MANGA i EXTREMELY APOLOGIZE, i HONESTLY DID HAVE THIS IN MY MIND FOR A WHIL.**

**eNJOY**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Orihime woked up at the sounds of birds chirping and people talking as whey walked by her apartment. Opening both eyes, she looked up at the ceiling , feeling rather cold the young fighter looked down at what she was wearing. Remembering what happened last night she let immediately got up and ran to her her closet, across the room, looking for her uniform and undergarments. Once she was one her last button the young auburn teen went to her kitchen in order to look for something to eat. Taking a bowl out of one of the cabinets, she grabbed a cereal box, which was in other cabinet, and went to her refrigerator to get a carton of milk. Opening the box, Orihime put some cereal in the bowl and poured milk, then she went to get a spoon. **

_**Should I call the police? **_**Orihime thought as she took another spoonful of food. Not wanting to get to into it she finished eating, putting the bowl in the sink, and ran out the door. Locking it before she forgot.**

**"Again..." Tatsuki mumbled as she slid the door open entering her class and not seeing her best friend. Of course it was normal for her to be late, but shes been getting into more fights than usual. What if something happens and she doesn't know about it. **_**I can't think like that **_**thought the tomboy as she clenched her fist.**

**"Hey Chizuru," a girl with glasses and short read hair turned around at the call of her name. Noticing the young black headed teen, she waved a hand over signaling for her to come over. Walking towards the glasses wearing lesbian Tatsuki heard some mumbling ,about something that going to happen in the class, as she walked through the class full of students. "What the hell is everyone so excited about?"**

**"Didn't you hear?" Chizuru asked, noticing Tatsuki's questioning look she gave then it was probably that." There's gonna be some new kids coming to this school."Tatsuki continued to look at her, surprised at what she said.**

**"Who want to come to this hell hole of a place?" she asked, looking outside the short haired student noticed long auburn hair coming to the school."Finally..." she mumbled.**

**"What?" Chizuru asked.**

**"It's nothing."**

**Both heads turned to the front of the class as the door slid open, revealing an energized looking practically shined as she waved at them."Good Morning! Tatsuki-chan~ Chizuru-chan~" exclaimed the young beauty as she skipped to where her friends were.**

**"Good Morning..." they both said in union.**

**"What the hell are you so excited about." Tatsuki asked, wondering why her friend was in such a good then sighed figuring out what it was, putting her head down in disappointment " Don't tell me... You were challenged again, weren't you?"**

**"Yup~" Orihime chirped, as if it was the normalist thing to do. "But this one looks really strong."**

**"Nooooooooo,"Chizuru cried." can't stand seeing my beautiful Hime-chan getting hurt." She was about to embrace the young princess, but was kicked in the face by the young princess's dragon.**

**Orihime had to hold down a giggle, her eyes drifting from one friend to the since Orihime came to this school, Tatsuki had been the only one she knew in and out of it. But on the first day she was groped by the young glasses wearing girl, blushing at that time. She was glad though, ever since that day every morning had been like this. There was nothing she would change about this. She folded her arms underneath her breast, attracting every guys eyes, a bigger smile filling her face. She was so excited that she couldn't but bounce a little **_**'Finally... I can finally fight someone stronger.'**_** Oh, she couldn't wait till lunch came.**

**"So where are you taking it this time?" Tatsuki asked. After beating Chizuru into a pulp, she noticed Orihime going of into a daze. She also noticed the expression on her face, it practically screamed all the excitement she was in. Noticing that her friend didn't answer, she flicked her forehead.**

**"What was that, Tatsuki-chan?"**

**"I asked, where you were going to take that challenge?" Tatsuki repeated.**

**"Oh, I might take it at the top of the school." Orihime said , with a smile on her face.**

**Chizuru raised an eyebrow."Why there? I thought it was going to rain today." She pointed outside as dark grey clouds filled the sky Both Tatsuki and Orihime looked outside and saw what they're read headed companion was pointing at.**

**"Well I guess your gonna have to wiat until tomorrow." Tatsuki turned her head, seeing tears in her friends eyes, " Hey, it's not a big deal, I bet he wasn't gonna come anyway."**

**Tatsuki chuckled a little,"Don't worry, If the rain lets up before lunch you can go," she was then caught in a big hug by the girl, who looked like she was about to cry." But if it doesn't , then you have to wait till tomorrow." **

**"Hai. Thank You! I'll make sure he comes." She said, raising a fist in the air, filled with energy.**

* * *

**"Alright class, take your seats." Ochi-sensei said, entering the classroom with an cup of coffee in her right hand and documents in her left. " I bet you already know we will be having some new students joining are class?" she placed the documents ' holding , what they guessed to be, the new students name in it. "So all i have to do is bring them in and they can introduce themselves." Placing a hand to the side of her mouth" You can come in now. When you enter please introduce yourselves." That being said, three students came in.**

**"Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. cute am 16 years old, I like chappy and anything bunny related. I may look cute and frail, but I'm not If you make me made I'll seriously kill you." The shortest of the trio said, pointing at the whole class. Orihime had to admit, that this girl was really adorable. With her jet black hair , that reached just above her shoulders, curled out at the ends and one curving at the middle of her face. To her big indigo eyes, and her small figure standing out as she stood between the two boys behind her. It looked like the uniform was a little big for her, because the shirt looked a little baggy and she had to keep pulling her skirt up a little. "That being said," the girl, named Rukia, turned her head to the teacher and asked,"Where would my seat be?"**

**"It will be right next to Orihime." she said, pointing a finger at the empty seat next to siad girls name.**

**"Thank you."**

**"Aright which one of you s next."**

**"I am." The man with read hair said. sighing as he moved a little closer. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, but was kind of spiked. He was wearing a headband over his forehead, covering what they guess were tattoos. The shirt he was wear was unbutton, on the first few at the top, they could also see tattoo's on his chest. knowing this, everyone guessed he was in here for a reason." My name is Renji Abarai, I'm also 16 years old. I like eating, so if I take your food away don't start complainin'" he growled." I will also take any challenge you throw at me."**

**"Is that all." Ochi-sensei asked.**

**After giving her a nod he replied,"Yeah, that's all."**

**"Alright, your seat is in front of Orihime's" she pointed at the empty deck, and Renji walked away without a word."Okay now it's your turn."**

**shad said to the only person standing there.**

**"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, unlike those 2, I'm 15 years old." he said pointing at siad people. This new student had bright orange hair, his face was set into a scowl. He was a little shorted than Renji, but not as short as also had a few buttons undone, at the top of his shirt, but unlike Renji, he had a shirt underneath."I hate people who make fun of my hair color, and when they do, do that I beat the crap out of them. I like reading Shakespeare and if you have a problem, like Renji, I take on any challenge you throw at me." he continued, his scowl growing darker." That's all."**

**"Alright, your seat will be...,: she paused trying to think of a place to put him in." In the back next to Keigo."**

**Ichigo's eyes widened at this," Why can't I sit behind her." He said while pointing at Orihime.**

**"Because someone sits there already."Ochi-sensei muttered.**

**"Well move his seat then."Ichigo growled. No way he was going to sit in the back, while Renji and Rukia get to seat near Orihime. He had waited long enough for this, why the hell did he have to wait again. **_**I should have gone first.**_

**"Just seat down, I have to get to my lessons now." turning her back at him, Ochi-sensei started writing what the were going to do, Since Ichigo couldn't do a thing, he left and walked to the back sitting next to a brown haired guy, who he thought was the one named Keigo.**

_**'This is gonna be one hell of a year'**_

* * *

__i HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

__pLEASE REVIEW AND IF NONE O IT MAKES SENSE TELL ME AND i'LL TRY MAKING THE FUTURE CHAPTERS BETTER OKAY

__THANKY YOU AND HAVE A NICE LIFE.


End file.
